Communion
by lissou
Summary: Par un jour paisible, Shikamaru et Temari pensent l'un à l'autre. Après un instant magique de communion à distance, Shikamaru aura une belle surprise, et Temari n'en saura rien ! [ShikaXTema]


Ce marcredi-là, Temari fit la grasse matinée. Depuis bien longtemps, elle n'avait pas eu une journée de libre, mais depuis que Gaara le Kazekage était en mission diplomatique à Konoha, elle pouvait s'accorder un peu de repos. Il était prévu qu'elle rejoigne ses deux frères et tous ses amis deux jours plus tard, ce qui lui laissait ces deux jours pour s'occuper d'elle et ne penser à rien. Le nombre de corvées était minime et le chemin du temps allait s'étirer sous ses pas comme de la guimauve cuisant sur un feu de camp. Elle dressa mentalement un planning : ce jour-là, elle commençait ses bagages, rangeait l'appartement, faisait les courses et étudiait des jutsus, et le lendemain, séance de dorloterie toute la journée : bain, soins pour le corps, le visage, les cheveux, une journée intégralement consacrée à sa petite personne où personne ne viendrait la déranger, et ainsi elle serait propre et fraîche pour son arrivée à Konoha. Peut-être même qu'un certain brun s'en apercevrait, qui sait !

Les corvées de la journée passèrent sans incident et elle se coucha le soir relativement fatiguée. Son sommeil fut peuplé de rêves doux et paisibles dirigés vers le village de la feuille et où Shikamaru Nara s'intéressait à elle de façon tendre et passionnée.

Ce matin-là, Shikamaru fut réveillé aux aurores par les cris hystériques de sa mère surexcitée.

- Nara, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que le jeudi, LE JEUDI, tu dois te lever tôt pour prendre ma commande chez le boucher !

- Hmmmmmmgrllllh.

- Lève-toi et cesse de râler, sinon MOI je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est qu'un réveil ENERGIQUE !

Madame Nara hurlait dans l'escalier comme une sirène (de pompiers, pas d'océan !) et Shikamaru pour ne plus entendre tous ces cris discordants, enfonça son oreiller sur sa tête, le visage contre son matelas. Au bout de deux minutes de ce régime, la mère furieuse entra dans la chambre comme un ouragan, et en même temps qu'elle hurlait « Regarde-moi cette chambre, une vraie POUBELLE ! Et en plus ça sent le fauve, tu pourrais AERER de temps en temps ! Tu ne trouveras jamais une femme assez FOLLE pour vivre avec toi, BON A RIEN ! », elle attrapa le pied de son fils qui dépassait du lit et tira dessus de toutes ses forces et envoya valser la couette chaude et accueillante, laissant Shikamaru en proie à tous les courants d'air malsains et glacés de la maison familiale (si vous voulez un meilleur aperçu, regardez _Freaky Friday_ !).

Après ce réveil extrêmement délicat et paisible, Shikamaru fonça sous la douche, sauta dans ses vêtements, attrapa au passage un porte-monnaie et se rua hors de cette maison de fou. Quand son père était en mission, il se retrouvait seul avec sa folle de mère et c'étaient les moments les plus horribles de son existence somme toute assez tranquille. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à chez le boucher en pensant à tous ses amis, à Gaara et Kankuro qui étaient arrivés la veille et leur sœur les rejoindrait bientôt, disaient-ils.

Bientôt…

Quand on parle de l'arrivée de Temari, _la_ Temari, bientôt est toujours trop long. Vraiment trop long. Comme dans un rêve, il entra chez le boucher, fit la queue, récupéra les cinq kilos de viande commandés par sa mère la veille. _Mais comment fait-elle pour nous faire avaler CINQ KILOS de viande par semaine ? Elle a vraiment un pet au casque ! Promis dès que je vis seul, je me fais végétarien._

Dans sa rêverie sur Temari et sa mère, il paya le boucher et rentra chez lui. Entendant la douche couler en entrant, il posa le porte-monnaie et la viande sur la table de la cuisine et ressortit comme il était rentré : silencieusement, comme un voleur. Après quelques pas, il s'assit sur un banc sur un pont, regardant la rivière paisible couler en dessous et les nuages légers voler au dessus. Si Temari avait été là, il lui aurait montré la beauté de la vie à Konoha, le temps frais mais doux, les arbres souvent fleuris… Si elle avait été là, il se serait penché sur son visage et… Il imaginait ses grands yeux de cette couleur indéfinissable s'écarquiller de surprise puis se refermer doucement. Il l'imaginait assise tranquillement sur ce banc. Il voyait les détails de son visage délicat dans ses souvenirs, les plis de son kimono violet, le lustre de son éventail géant, son sourire moqueur…

Temari était assise au même moment sur un banc à Suna, regardant le sable doux des dunes au loin voler dans la brise matinale et les nuages légers voler lentement au dessus d'elle. L'un avait la forme d'une feuille. La feuille, Konoha, Shikamaru… Si il était là, elle lui aurait consacré sa journée, plutôt que de chouchouter égoïstement, mais il n'était pas là, alors autant se faire belle pour lui. Mais s'il était là… Il serait assis avec elle sur se banc. Elle voyait chaque pli sur son visage juvénile et sérieux à la fois, elle voyait son petit sourire en coin et avait envie de l'effacer d'un doux baiser. Elle voyait sa veste trop petite, son bandeau noué sur son bras, le symbole de son clan, son t-shirt en résille qui laissait apparaître son torse. A dire vrai, celui de Kiba était mieux, mais Kiba n'était pas Shikamaru, et malgré un torse un rien moins beau qu'un autre ne le rendait pas moins craquant.

Temari pensait à lui de la même manière que Shikamaru pensait à elle au même moment, et ce qui se passa, ils ne purent l'expliquer. Ils se sentaient bien, chacun de leur coté, presque en communion, mais Shikamaru devait être plus intéressé par la vie à Suna car à sa sortie de cet instant magique…


End file.
